The Way Things Should Be- Duncan x Gwen
by Mizuki Obara
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I wanted to start it off with my favourite TV show and two favourite characters. I'm a huge fan of this pairing, so yeah! In later chapters, it will have a lemon, I'm hoping. So enjoy!


**The Way Things Should Be- Duncan x Gwen**

**Chapter One- What Happened**

**::This takes place during the scene of Duncan and Gwen on TDA Aftermath::**

Xx

"D-Duncan! What are you doing here?!"

"I might ask the same to you, Gwen... I usually come out here."

"Oh-ho, really?! Who knew the 'big bad Duncan' was such a softie!"

It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds in the sky, the stars were bright, and most thankfully, all the campers were asleep. Well, aside from two, Duncan and Gwen. They were at the bridge.

Thinking there were no cameras around, the two contestants pointed out the constellations for a while.

"Is it just me or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt with his spaghetti legs attached!" Gwen sniggered pointing to the stars above. "See?"

She looked over at Duncan, who had a dreamy expression on his face, his head resting on a hand. Gwen gave him a little push to try snap him out of it.

"I just gave you the perfect set up for a dig and you leave me hanging?" She asked, "What's your damage?"

Duncan simply sighed. "D'ya think Courtney is looking at the stars right now?"

Gwen gagged. She didn't know Duncan had a soft spot for the uptight girl. She recovered quickly, pushing Duncan again and laughing. "Wow, who knew you were such a sucker for the A-type!"

Duncan snapped out of his stupor. "Whoa," he said, giving Gwen a push. "You wanna make something of it?" He threatened.

"You can do better than that!" Gwen teased, punching him.

Duncan laughed, and pushed her again, but this time Gwen held onto his wrists and they both toppled over, Gwen with her back flat against the floor, and Duncan on top of her.

The teens were still laughing, then suddenly got serious. Gwen felt a weird feeling- like what she had felt with Trent- but it felt like more... Was it love for Duncan? A love for him that was stronger than anything she had felt before?

In the meantime, Duncan, ever the sleaze, felt the same as he usually did. This was just the opportunity for a hook-up. Until Gwen whispered "Only if this will get serious..." And Duncan realised that this was no hook-up. She was in love with him.

And in return, a burning passion went through him, yearning to kiss her, to stay with her, but what about Courtney? Gwen, or Courtney? Courtney would sue, but Gwen was more relaxed!

He made up his mind. And kissed Gwen, letting all his sixteen-year-old troubles flow out of him. Gwen returned the kiss, opening her mouth to let Duncan explore a cavern he had never ever set his sights on before.

Duncan's tongue swished around Gwen's mouth, tickling her slightly. A strange new feeling entered the teens bodies. A feeling of the first kiss. A feeling of belonging. Of true love.

$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$:$

In the editing room, there was one person who noticed it all. Who knew the consequences of embarrassment. Bridgette. She had seen it all from a camera hidden in a bush near the bridge.

She was so surprised! She didn't know these two would get together!

"Gwen... I hope this doesn't hurt you in the long run..." Bridgette sighed. She knew what would happen if this leaked into Geoff's knowledge. Truth-or-Hammer.

She noticed the two finally get up, and run away, hand in hand. 'Probably to prank everyone on site...' Bridgette thought to herself. She decided to save her good friends' reputation, so she deleted the kiss, and after she burned it onto a disk, deleted the whole tape. She then snapped the disk in half and threw it into the water. But she knew that somehow, just somehow, Geoff would get his hands on that tape.

Xx

**Ok! I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter is going to come soon, and it will be a made-up scene. Sorry if the chapters a bit short... So, until next time, SEE YOU LATER! **

**Xx Ollie**


End file.
